Strong
by ToBeRoyal
Summary: Chloe has never really had a reason to be strong, despite being a demigod. But when she meets a certain Greek son of Hermes, she finds being strong in more important than ever. Three-shot, Luke/OC, rated T for abuse, will continue into series. Based off a song I wrote myself.
1. Chapter 1: A Disguise

**_Chapter 1: A Disguise_**

I held my head high as I walked down Main Street, hands shoved deep in my pockets. The bitter cold wind slapped my face as I stopped to let a car drive by. Across the street, was a man. He had nice features. His eyes were a shining blue, his hair was tousled and blond, and his skin was nicely tanned. A scar ran down his face, and I shuddered.  
He looked beat up, as well as angry. I took a deep breath, and walked over to him.  
"Hey," I said, grinning widely. He took in my appearance, and smirked.  
"Hi," he replied simply, and he held out his hand. "I'm Luke."  
"I'm Chloe," I told him, shaking his hand. "How'd you get that scar?" I thought I saw sparks as I held his hand, but the scar was obviously a sore subject.  
"My dad," he spat out. "I was helping him."  
"I hear ya," I said, thinking of the many quests I'd gone on for my mom, Bellona. "My mom's very demanding, always sending me on quests. Like, give me a break woman!"  
"Quests?" he inquired, taking a step towards me. "Like, demigod quests?"  
"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "You too?"  
"Hermes," he said angrily.  
"Bellona," I said. "And don't you mean Mercury?"  
"You're Roman?" he asked, surprised. Luke's blue eyes pierced me, and I shivered.  
"You're Greek?" I questioned, staring at him, my mouth agape. "I never knew that the Greeks actually survived. There were a few rumors, but I thought it was a myth."  
"Wanna hang out?" Luke asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled brightly.  
"Yes!" I chirped, throwing my arms around his neck. "I can tell, we're gonna be a great couple."  
A blush spread down his face, but a smirk was scrawled across his lips. I hardly noticed, too entranced by his eyes.  
**_~a week later~_**  
Oh, how wrong I was.

**A/N: Hello! It's me, ToBeRoyal. This is a three-shot, featuring Luke and his Roman girlfriend Chloe. This takes place in Battle of The Labyrinth. Hope you enjoy!**

**_~ToBeRoyal_**


	2. Chapter 2: Remain Strong

_****_**Disclaimer: Oops! It appears I forgot my disclaimer last chapter. But honestly, do you really think I'm Rick? If you do, I'm honored, but I'm a female who lives in New Jersey and wears glasses. Rick Riordan? I wish!**

**Chloe: What she means is that she owns nothing but me. She's very lucky you know. I'm pretty awesome. If you agree, skip this chapter cuz there's abuse in it. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2: Remain Strong**_

I sighed, staring at the floor.  
"What was that?" Luke growled, his head snapping towards me. I bit my lip. His eyes had a gold tint to them.  
"Nothing," I whispered, my voice hoarse. The minute I'd thought I'd captured his heart, he revealed he was heartless and cruel.  
You don't deserve me, I thought as I glared at his back.  
"Shut it, you ugly witch!" Luke yelled, slapping me.  
"I didn't say anything!" I protested as he proceeded to beat me. "Stop, please!"  
"You're worthless," he sneered. I stood up, ready to fight back, before faltering and collapsing onto the floor. Tears stung my hazel eyes as I watched my abusive boyfriend plot to destroy the gods.  
**_~later~_**  
When Luke returned, his eyes were fully gold. I was terrified, knowing it meant he now hosted Kronos/Saturn. My clothes were filthy, my nails caked in dirt, and my hair a tangled mess. Worst of all, I was black and blue from Luke's beatings.  
"Get rid of her," he ordered to his slaves. "She is not needed."  
"Yes, sir," one of the henchmen stammered, picking me up. I was to weak to fight against him. He was some kind of monster, but I barely registered which one before another punched my lights out.  
When I woke, I was outside Camp Jupiter. Gwen and Jason were outside, guarding. They rushed to help me.  
"Chloe," Gwen said, sounding extremely worried. "Stay with us. C'mon Chloe, you'll be okay."

"Titans," I hissed. "War. Luke. Saturn." I passed out.

**A/N: That was painful to go through. I'm sorry Chloe.**

**Chloe: You should be! That hurt! **

**A/N: Okay, but didn't need to add so many exclamation points.**

**Chloe: Shut up. I have a lot of feelings. **

**A/N: Okay…read, review, favorite, follow, and read my other stories! You know, cuz I'm awesome.**

_**~ToBeRoyal and Chloe**_


	3. Chapter 3: Spread the Message

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna let Chloe and Percy take over cuz I'm tired.**

**Chloe: ToBeRoyal owns me only.**

**Percy: Every other character in this story belong to Rick Riordan, to man who threw me and my girlfriend into Tartarus.**

**Chloe: *stares* Who the Pluto are you?**

**Percy: Uh...**

**ToBeRoyal: I also own the swing Strong. It's crappy, I know. I'm not very proud.**

**Percy: Then why is it in this story?**

**Chloe and ToBeRoyal: SHUT UP!**

**Percy: *gulps* Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Spread the Message_**

A few weeks later, I sat on a stage, a guitar in my hands. My red hair was tied back in a ponytail, and my eyes glimmered with mirth as I smiled at my fellow campers.  
"I'm perform an original song tonight," I announced, shifting on my stool. I fought a wince as pain shot through my body. "It's called, 'Strong.'"  
_"I was walking down Main Street  
When our eyes just happen to meet  
I walked over to you  
Thought I saw sparks  
But you really fell through  
They were just fireworks,  
Blazing on a cold July night  
And I tried to capture your heart  
If you had one, I might've  
You are heartless  
Cruel  
You don't deserve me_

_Cuz I am beautiful!  
I'm not an ugly witch like you say I am  
And I am wonderful!  
You just don't understand  
Baby, I'm unique!  
You have no right to tell me who I am  
Honey, I'm lovable!  
I don't need you if you're just gonna  
Hurt me  
Your words ricochet, they ricochet  
Because I am, I am, I am strong_

_All those bruises and whimpers  
They'll be gone by winter  
Cuz I'm walking away  
Here's the plot twist:  
I thought we were okay, yeah  
Soon you'll be long forgotten  
And until then, you can't hurt me_

_Cuz I am beautiful!  
I'm not an ugly witch like you say I am  
And I am wonderful!  
You just don't understand  
Baby, I'm unique!  
You have no right to tell me who I am  
Honey, I'm lovable!  
I don't need you if you're just gonna  
Hurt me  
Your words ricochet, they ricochet  
Because I am, I am, I am strong_

_This is me,  
And you can't change that  
I'm okay,  
Just a little beaten up  
But I've had enough_

_You can't hurt me  
Your words just bounce right off  
Cuz I am a warrior,  
I am done with being tossed around_

_Cuz I am beautiful!  
I'm not an ugly witch like you say I am  
And I am wonderful!  
You just don't understand  
Baby, I'm unique!  
You have no right to tell me who I am  
Honey, I'm lovable!  
I don't need you if you're just gonna  
Hurt me  
Your words ricochet, they ricochet  
Because I am, I am, I am strong_

_Yeah, I am funny!  
Not funny-looking, just funny as hell  
And I'm am different  
You can't find another girl quite like  
Me  
Cuz I am human  
Sure I have my flaws, but so do you  
Baby, I'm leaving  
Cuz your punches do sting, they hurt  
But your words ricochet, oh  
They ricochet  
Because I am, I am, I am a warrior  
I am, I am, I am strong_

_We don't get along,  
I don't need a man to move me along  
I am beautiful  
Wonderful  
Unique  
Lovable  
Hilarious  
Different  
Human  
A warrior  
Strong."_  
The crowd was silent before exploding with clapping, and cheers. Amongst them, I spotted a pair of gold-tinted blue eyes, and froze. Just Jason.  
**_~A Week Later~_**  
I chewed on my nails as we prepared to storm the Titan headquarters. I was afraid of running into Luke, no, I mean Saturn. I went on a run through New Rome, thinking as I went along.  
I was strong, no doubt about it. But I would never be strong enough to face Luke.  
He tore me down. And as much as the words ricocheted, the beatings didn't, and they stung, and I saw the remains of them everyday, and it hurt.  
"Warrior," I whispered to myself, staring out at the city before me. "I'm a warrior. And if I see Luke, I'm kicking his ass."

**A/N: The song 'Strong' is a song I wrote myself, as mentioned above. Sorry for the long disclaimer by the way. Sometimes Chloe just won't shut up.**

**Chloe: It's your own fault. You created me.**

**ToBeRoyal: I know, I know, but SSSHHHH! I'm doing an Author's Note here!**

**Harry Potter: *randomly pops in* ToBeRoyal wishes you to know that this is the last chapter of Strong. However, the sequel Break Me, Build Me is under construction. My Destiny Awaits is in a temporary hiatus as ToBeRoyal is struggling just the tiniest bit in finishing the latest chapter. She has decided to put up How Do You Fix a Broken Heart? for adoption, and anyone wishing to adopt it can just PM her. We Are the World is postponed as well until Your Destiny Awaits is finished. ToBeRoyal has discussed with Leo and Aurora and has decided not to write a sequel to #Never as she already has too much on her plate. Other Gods 2: Past or Present? is also postponed until We Are The World or Break Me, Build Me finishes. She would like to inform you that she will be posting a series of one-shots called Mother Woes in which your favorite characters talk about their mother issues. She also wants to thank you for your support and would like you all to know she appreciates every follow, favorite, PM, and review. Goodbye! *pops out***

**Chloe and ToBeRoyal: *applauds* Nicely out Harry. Bye!**

**_~ToBeRoyal, Chloe, and Harry_**


End file.
